Miracle In Peckham
by Werelock94
Summary: "I felt numb. My father was an evil, lying.. vampire?" Fate has without doubt dealt Katherine a cruel hand. In this tale of unexpected twists and turns, find out how Jacob Black & the Cullens plan to save her. Jacob Black as his OC/NonCanon/
1. A little bit about us

**AN: **So it's been almost a year since I wrote my longest Fanfic ever! Number 13: the door with the cat flap.

I've decided that this is going to be a re-work of that story, with the same storyline just bigger and better chapters and a new title.

I hope I've gained more skill than I had last year when it comes to writing so it's time to edit my story. Im going to be going through each chapter with a fine tooth comb, looking for any mistakes that I might have made and generally improving my work.

Now I know that everyone, including myself dislikes it when authors ask constantly for reviews ect. So im not going to do that, but what I will say is that we're all in the same boat here, and we all thrive off feedback.

So the way I see it is you scratch my back and I'll scratch yours!

Im planning on taking my time a lot more this time around since I have the entire story planed out and written down so there shouldn't be any need to rush this.

Although im going to keep the original up on here just because I want to. I have nothing much going on at the moment so I should be able to work on this quite often.

And I have one final request if anyone likes to beta, or knows anyone who does and they are available would you please let me know! Anyway… time to get on!

* * *

The fairy-tale life of Katherine Flynn.

Yea I wish.

People don't call me Katherine, it's too… _posh_they call me Kate and this is my story of how I was saved, from myself.

Cheesy enough for you yet? Well, this is about as cheesy as it gets.

So here I am, with two of the most beautiful people I have ever seen in my life sitting and staring at me from across my tiny little kitchen table.

Quite frankly, I don't even think that beautiful is an accurate enough word to describe them.

They're beautiful in the natural kind of way – no fake tan or hair extensions, no heavy makeup and no ridiculous tattoos to try and make themselves look cool, and by the looks of it the man doesn't work out much at all.

I live in a flat in London.

And when I say flat don't get any bright ideas of luxury pent houses in London, no think council flat (something that is owned by the local council, not by me) in a story block of other council flats.

Yep you got it. Classy right- I mean I don't even pay my own rent or own my own flat.

And when I say they were staring at me well what I really mean is I was the one doing the staring.

I mean they just told me that they're vampires? HA yea that's what I thought too, what a pair of psychos.

And that's not the best part – oh no – they just asked me and Emily my best friend and also my flat mate (we'll get to more about her later) to come and live with them in Washington in the USA, yea I know.

To be fair, they might be fresh out of the Lunatic bin, but I wouldn't mind jetting off to America. I mean who wouldn't jump at the chance to get away from this hell-hole of a town and crappy life?

I should have said no, I should have kicked them out of my flat and slammed the door on their faces.

But I didn't, I said yes.

Okay let me get the story straight before we go any further.

I've been in care for the past seventeen years.

Now I know you're expecting some sob story about how utterly terrible it was and how hard my life has been, but really after the first few years of actually being aware of what is going on with your life and also becoming aware of how bad it is, you learn not to care. So you don't have to fear a sob story from me.

I don't know who my mother and father are and I don't know where I was born- apparently there are no records of either.

But what I do know is the only person I love in this world is my best friend Emily (yes, I told you we'd get round to her) We've always been moved from home to home together because we were so inseparable if any social worker split us up we'd usually find a way back to each other and this would be through running away.

They just didn't want to have to deal with the hassle of that and gave up and started placing us together with anyone who would take us.

And I can tell you, we were not an easy pair to foster.

We've always been in trouble from a young age, you may say that's what you get from being in care and not being brought up in a proper loving home but I say that's what you get from permanent boredom.

Maybe if you're a physiologist you could find other reasons for our behaviour, I don't know.

And now we're both eighteen, fresh and ready to take on the world! No, im just kidding.

But we are eighteen and you know what that means? Yes you got it. No more care!

We're free to do as we please. And this is the point where I'd love to say that we got clean, got jobs and are renting a nice little flat somewhere. But sorry, this is the real world.

Don't get me wrong, we want jobs. There just isn't any to be had.

So "how are they managing to stay alive, and where are they living" I hear you ask.

Well much to our displeasure, we are… claiming benefits off the government. And we're living in a council flat. Like I said earlier, Classy.

Now for the burning question, "how did these two mystery people come into our lives?"

Well, this is how it happened.

Myself and Emily – were casually not minding our business as we sat on the steps to the block of our flats, rolling joints and cigarette's just to pass the time.

This is what you do see if you want to stay alive around here, you change yourself to suit your environment.

If you don't smoke – start. It's a good way to meet the people around here when you're all huddled under the smoking shelter together you usually get talking.

If you don't smoke any drugs – start. It's a good way to get yourself invited to parties and let's face it. It's a good way to spend your time when you have nothing exciting happening in your life.

It's kind of like being a chameleon. That's what me and Emily are - professional chameleons.

And now we are keeping the cigarette companies, and the drug dealers of this country in pocket.

So like I said, we were sitting there not minding out own business watching all the people stroll past us going about their lives, when out of nowhere this car drives into the estate. Now I usually wouldn't have glanced at it twice but this car was _not_ the kind of car you'd see around here, the driver was clearly either lost - or was about to finish someone off.

It was a Mercedes – black sleek, like a shark.

It didn't mean anything to us at the time, but it did mean enough for us to move- after all you want to be on the scene if it really was someone coming to bump someone off.

So off we went back to our flat away from the potential crime scene.

There are no using the elevators in this block of flats - Nelson Mandela House. (yea it makes me laugh too) Well there's no using them if you didn't want to get trapped in them for… oh the rest of your life.

So we walk around here. Up and down seven flights of stairs every day.

Really it's a miracle im not dead. But then saying that, it doesn't even get me out of breath… or Emily.

So I guess its ok, as long as you're not drunk and on your way home from a night out or a house party, then it's a whole different story.

Up to the seventh floor along thirteen doors, it can be quite a challenging thing to remember after a bottle of vodka or two.

You can't miss our flat, it has a big bright red front door -with a cat flap. We don't even have a cat! But who can afford to go changing doors for the sake of a little gap at the bottom.

Well it does come in handy I guess, especially since I've been on this stupid tag – a tag for those of you who don't know, is something inflicted onto a person after a bout of antisocial behaviour by the police.

It means that I have to be in at night by 10'oclock – and lest just say when its five to ten at night, and you can't get your front door open fast enough thanks to being very drunk from a party that your friends in the flat below threw to celebrate their brothers bail, shoving your foot through the cat flap is always the best option.


	2. Getting on with it

Oh god im rabbiting on again!

Right I promise I'll get onto telling you how this pair of models with questionable mental health problems came to be sitting at my kitchen table.

So Emily and I were at a party again. I know seriously sometimes I think my life is just one big party (even though it's far from it).

Don't get me wrong im far from an alcoholic but im eighteen and legal to drink here in England and well who am I kidding, I enjoy it!

It brings a little bit of enjoyment to my otherwise grim life.

Well anyway… Emily had just spent yesterday morning putting her fist through a glass window after losing her temper yet again over god knows what. It could be anything when it comes to her she's a bit of a loose cannon.

We then had to spend all afternoon up the hospital, and then all evening down Police the station.

I can tell you now, if you've _ever _spent your day up the local Accident and Emergency surrounded by drunken old smelly men and abusive young drunken men, then you're evening down the local Police station waiting for hours on end- you're going to need a drink.

Especially with my little aversion to blood- it really had been a stressful day and the blood really was everywhere up that Hospital, it makes my throat burn like hell!

I don't know why that is I just know it hurts. Emily's the same too, so we really were ready to get the hell out of that place and relax.

So off we went dressed in all our finest over to town. And I think, just think that we went the whole night without arguing with someone, Emily didn't even attempt to start a fight.

So all in all, it was a good night for us. Because if you drink as much as we drink and then end up getting in a fight where the police _will_get involved it's never pretty, especially if you have to spend the night in a cell.

But all night I couldn't shake the nagging feeling that we were being followed, maybe I was just becoming paranoid after all the joints I've smoked in the past.

And no I haven't forgot - I was on tag, so when I say we went over town for the night, what I really meant was that it was the whole evening and early night. We made a quick stop at the off license and with a quick sprint back to the flat, I found myself with my foot through the cat flap again.

God bless the previous cat loving tenant.

I was lying on the floor killing myself laughing with my foot the cat flap with, keys in my hand, with Emily doubled over laughing clinging onto the precious loot from the shop when it happened.

They appeared (and I know im going to have to use a very cheesy innuendo here) but I really thought that my heart had given out (finally after climbing all those stairs for the past two years) and I'd died and by some mix up on the books id bagged myself a place in heaven.

No really- they didn't even look real! Like I said there were so beautiful and immaculate it was almost ridiculous. I can tell you I sure as hell hadn't seen anyone looking like that around Peckham.

It was a man and a woman, standing there looking down on me and Emily. I swear at one point I feared for them because if Emily caught them looking at her the way they looked at me well… she was going to be bailing herself out of jail this time round.

It was kind of retarded. Emily just stood there staring at them and I just laid there looking up at them with my mouth hanging open.  
They just stood there staring back at us with curious eyes.

I assume I would have been quite amusing really for anyone who might have been watching.

Then the man spoke and I think we all came crashing back to earth when we heard his American accent. I realised I was still alive, they weren't angels no they were just lost American tourists.

If I was them id really invest in a map before they end up getting themselves into trouble around here.

I was just about to explain to them why I happened to have my foot in the cat flap, when he said my name.

I swore to myself right there and then if he'd been through our bins and had done some identity fraud and paid for his little trip across the Atlantic with my money, I was going to kill the bastard.

I managed to compose myself enough to get Emily to open the door so that I could do my special crab crawl over the threshold, remove my foot from the door frame and regain enough dignity to ask him who the hell he was, when they just decided to invite themselves in.

Really, they just strolled on in! Like we'd invited them in for tea and coffee (And we hadn't! They were clearly not vampires if they didn't even wait for us to invite them in)

That about brings us back to the present. Sitting here at my kitchen table squashed next to Emily, holding my glass of vodka Redbull.


	3. How it all happened

**Forks, Washington -**

Although Alice couldn't see much in the way of the future anymore what with both Renesmee and Seth almost always being around (Seth was usually always around due to Nessie) she certainly didn't expect to see it coming.

But although the Cullen's had put most of their worry of the Volturi making another appearance aside, they always feared that they would be back.

So when Alice screeched out, her little porcelain face a mask of horror, while holding onto Nessie's arm so tightly she nearly broke it – everyone in and around the Cullen household froze.

Edward knew what it meant straight away; after all he was seeing it second hand from Alice.

With his daughter's safety at the fore front of his mind he managed to break out of his frozen stature, and follow his instincts back to Renesmee. Although he moved as fast as he was able it felt like he was a marble statue crumbling apart with every step he took back to his daughter and his sister.

Bella however could not bring herself to move, because she feared if she moved that meant so did time and time would bring the Volturi closer.

Jasper was at Alice's side before Edward had even crossed the lounge, calming her down as best that he could, gently prising her hand off Renesmee arm, taking it within his own and gently stroking it as she envisioned what was to come.

Edward had his arms around Renesmee, never taking his eyes off Alice.

Carlisle, Esme and the rest of the Cullen's all gathered around Alice, waiting for her to tell all what she had seen.

Sure enough their nightmares were confirmed as Alice muttered the sentence they all hoped they would never have to hear again "The Volturi" Alice's voice, for once matched her tiny little figure. "The Volturi, their coming. Here. Tonight"

Her eyes seemed to focus on her surroundings again.

"Alice are you sure of this?" Carlisle asked, although he knew that if she had seen it, then it would be happening.

"Yes Carlisle you know im sure!" Alice's voice took on an edge of annoyance.

"I only saw Aro and Marcus that's the weird thing, no guard. Nothing, just them" Her eyes watched Carlisle has he thought over what She had just told him.

"Maybe we should hide Nessie, I mean let Seth take her down to the Rez. He can get Jacob to get the pack to watch out for her. She shouldn't be here, not again, not when they arrive" Rosalie franticly ran through plans of why and how they should make sure that Renesmee was safe and away from the house when they came.

"NO" Alice and Renesmee both shouted.

Renesmee spoke with a determined voice "im not going to hide from them, whatever they want im going to be there! This is my home they are not going to drive me away"

"No, she's right they don't want anything to do with her. They want to speak to you two" Alice's onyx gaze fell on Carlisle and Esme. "I don't understand it, but they don't mean any harm"

"What! You're defending the Volturi now?" Emmet's voice boomed- he was clearly very annoyed by this.

Jasper had no choice but to calm the situation down, for everyone's sake. He knew that if Emmett got angry then it would upset Esme especially if he broke anything.

"No im not emmet, im just stating what I know"

The Cullen's planned what would be the best option for everyone in the short time that they had left until Aro and Marcus were due to arrive. They decided that everyone- other than Carlisle and Esme should leave until the Volturi were gone.

Seth came to collect Nessie to take her down to the Reservation for the night and the remaining vampires went off to hunt so that way Renesmee was safe, and the others would be close by if they were needed.

Esme and Carlisle stood on the back porch of their home watching and waiting for them to arrive.

The night looked different to them both, different than it would to humans at least. Instead of everything becoming dark, everything simply changed colours. This was certainly Esme's favourite time of day.

Two hooded figures appeared in the distance growing in size as they neared Dr and Mrs Cullen.

Carlisle put his arm around his wife, to steady her from shifting was not the time for them to show weakness.

Aro and Marcus had arrived. Aro was the first to throw his hood back off his face, he'd changed from the last time they had seen him, maybe less evil – if that was even possible.

"Greetings my friends" he bowed his head slightly to Esme, and then to Carlisle's surprise Aro stepped forward and offered out his hand for Carlisle to shake. The two men locked eyes and briskly shook hands.

Marcus then removed his hood, and followed suit.

"Carlisle my old friend, we did not mean to impose on you. But I have very urgent business that requires your help" he bowed his head ever so slightly "if you would be so kind as to assist me"

Carlisle squared his shoulders never breaking eye contact.

"What is your business Aro?" Aro inched forward slightly.

"After our… _misunderstanding_ some years ago, I felt that I was somewhat in the wrong about your _grandchi__ld_. And I too felt that I was missing out on a precious opportunity in life."

Esme watched intently, and silently prayed that he was not going to say what she thought he was about to.

"I and Marcus found suitable women, that would mother our children and they agreed to bore us a child."

Like they were running to a script Marcus continued where Aro finished.

"But you see my old friend, we wanted sons. And sons we did not get. We tried our best to raise the children but they did not age as young Renesmee did and without a mother, it was no use. So we entrusted them into the care services of the country. It was not ideal in Italy, so we made sure that the children were taken to England. They have been in the care of the government for the past 17 years and now that they have come of age, they have no one to care for them"

"How does this concern us?" Esme asked them, she was amazed that these two men would even entertain the idea of having children, but the sad thing was that it did not shock her that they abandoned them.

"Ah Mrs Cullen, that is what we would like to explain to you. You and your husband have been very successful in raising your new-borns. And it has come to our attention that our children have not been well behaved. They are frequently in trouble with the authorities and it is deeply upsetting to us."

Both Carlisle and Esme thought that was almost certainly impossible.

"We would like to ask you if you could take care of them. They do not know what they are, and I fear that they may start to become more aware of the effects that blood has on them. And they may start to lose control. We would leave you with enough money for the both of them. But we would understand if you did not accept our offer"

Esme was touched that they had come to them, out of all the covens around they chose them to take care of their children.

Carlisle could not bear the thought of the poor girls not know what they were, and struggling to come to terms with everything alone. So without any hesitation, he took them up on their offer.

Details were exchanged and money passed hands. It all felt quite sordid to Esme when there was money involved, almost like they were being sold two half vampire-half human hybrids.

The rest of the Cullen's were informed later that night of the two new possible additions to their family, tempers were frayed emotions were high, and things were broken.

Bella was happy that she would be meeting some other children like her own.

Rosalie was happy at the chance to become a mother figure to one if not both of the girls.

Jasper and Edward were both worried, Alice was excited. And Emmett was just happy to have new members of the family to taunt


	4. What are you, a doctor?

So we all sat there, the four of us just watching each other- us in disbelief them in some sort of awe/shock.

I couldn't get over the fact that they so utterly believed their own joke- I mean they genuinely believed that they were vampires.

I know that they both turned up out of nowhere, looking like run away models. And out of all the other people in Peckham they randomly come across me and Emily knowing everything about us and then asked us to come and live with them but this has to be a joke.

I was waiting for the film cure to come out and shout something like "busted!" But no that hasn't happened and they certainly didn't look like they were joking.

Well two can play at that game- if they want to have a little fun then who am I to ruin it, I'll go along with their little joke and spoil the fun for them.

Emily was just as dumb struck as I was at first, but she soon got over it and realised after a few shared glances that going along with their game would be a good idea.

I stood up from the table scraping the chair across the tiled flooring- in hope that it would annoy them and walked over to the sink as if I didn't have a care in the world.

I emptied the remaining contents of my glass down the sink suddenly not interested in drinking any more. I turned- after noticing how quiet it had suddenly gone- to find them looking at me. They were waiting for me to give them the answer.

I'd love to know when I became the one who made all the decisions around here.

I couldn't help but snigger "you really want to take us to America?"

The man – who had said his name was Carlisle, I'd never heard of that one before – looked like he was about to say something, but then the woman who claimed to be his wife jumped in and answered before him.

"Yes! We certainly do!" she said all high pitched and happy like she'd just agreed to going on a day trip to the local theme park.  
I mean what kind of happy pills were these people on?

"Right" Emily snorted, clearly making her disbelief of this situation clear.

"We really would like you to come with us - stay with us" she corrected herself "It can't be easy for you both to take this in, I understand that but we ask you to at least consider it"

I opened up the cabinet above the kitchen counter, and got down our _special_ biscuit tin. I say special because quite frankly this tin has never seen a biscuit in its entire life. Just mine and Emily's lovely stash of pot.

I jumped up on the counter grabbing the tobacco, the skins and everything else needed to send me on my way to cloud nine.

Carlisle got out of his chair and stood opposite me leaning against the counter. It looked odd- almost forced for him to stand like that. Maybe that's what you get if you're brought up in posh houses, where you have your beloved mother and father always reminding you never to slouch and chew with your mouth closed and other posh things like that.

"You know you really shouldn't be smoking that?" He frowned slightly "Or cigarette's either. It's bad for your health and you're so young."

I narrowed my eyes at him squinting furiously. "What are you a Doctor now?"

"Yes actually, I am."

The smug bastard just owned me! I brought the rollie up to my lips and light it anyway, just to piss him off and to show him that I don't listen to anyone who doesn't say something I don't want to hear.

"They wouldn't even let us into your country anyway, let alone _live_ there" Emily stretched her legs out and relaxed in her chair resting her feet on the one that I'd just got out of.

I took another drag and blew out the smoke right in the direction of Carlisle.

"Yea" I agreed "What with our criminal records and everything!" I thought I would add to the list of reasons why we would be turned away at the border. Emily and I both laughed. I mean we really didn't have cleanest of reputations.

"We'd like it if you came with us straight away" I had to give it to Carlisle he really did look genuine and he really was persistent- choosing to ignore all the things we'd just said. I wonder what the urgency is? Maybe they just don't want to spend a minute longer than they need to in this hell hole.

Turning my attention back to Carlisle I lifted my leg out in front of me and waved my foot at him "I'm not off tag for another two weeks, so unfortunately i won't be able to go anywhere with you" I smiled at him knowing that he wouldn't be able to match that.

"That's ok sweetie" Esme joined in "I'm sure that if we talk with them, they might let you off early. If we explain that we want to adopt you." She smiled and I swear I nearly fell off the counter top and Emily nearly toppled back in her chair.

_They wanted to adopt us? Could they really get me off my tag? _

"Well… you do that" that's the best I could come up with in my current shocked state.

We showed Carlisle and Esme the door, and waved them off back to wherever they'd come from wishing them luck with their talks with my parole officer because they were really going to need it.

We were told to pack what we needed to take with us, everything we would need sometime in the next 50 years and that they would be back first thing in the morning.

And pack we did! I mean if a joke's worth going along with, it's worth going along with properly right? We packed four suitcases each!  
I didn't even know I had that much crap.

We packed all of our shit into our bags, our flat really did look bare now that everything was put away. All of the character it once had was gone and there wasn't a lot of that to start with, so now it looked worse than ever.


	5. Bloody Mary's all round!

I woke with a start and nearly rolled off my bed tangled in my bed sheet. Someone banging the hell out of our front door and damn well nearly gave me a heart attack.

I squinted at the time on my clock it was something past eight I mean Jesus, who gets up this early!

I staggered out of bed and across the living room. Id completely forgot about the fact that the so called 'vampires' had called last night. I was momentarily shocked into thinking our flat had been robbed but then I remembered that we'd packed everything away because we were supposedly moving to America.

I ripped open the front door and squinted at the culprit. _Oh_ they were back again and holy shit! They were with Emma my probation officer. I couldn't even think of what to say, my brain doesn't function at this time of the morning and you have no chance of it working now that it's been shocked into next week.

Emma being Emma just walked on in, the models followed her lead. "Look, Katherine. I haven't got long. Doctor and Mrs Cullen have explained to me your plans and that you're going to be moving with them" she waved her hand dismissively "So give me your leg and I can take that tag off for you, and be on my way"

She didn't even wait for me to sit down and lift my leg up. She practically pushed me down into the arm chair, yanked my leg up in the air and out of its socket, clicked something a few times, and POP off came the pain in the arse that was my tag!

"Good luck with everything Kate, and I would say that I hope to see you again soon" her lips pressed together in a thin line as she looked down at me with her cold eyes "But I really hope I don't. _S__tay_ out of trouble" Her bony hand dug into my shoulder in something that it think was meant to be a kind gesture, she stormed out of the flat slamming the door behind her.

I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, wide eyed. For a moment they looked like they really wanted to hug me or something and for a moment I wanted to ask them what to do now.

I'd never felt so free and so lost all at the same time.

But then I realized this was a joke. I'd be back on tag by this evening when the prank was over.

Esme looked over at our bags by the kitchen table and smiled. "So I see you're all packed and ready to go. We best be on our way if we're going to catch our flight" she started to make her way over over to the bags when I jumped up.  
"What? I can't go with you, I haven't even got a visa to live there, and you need money to get those kinds of things. Money we don't have. And time. This sort of stuff takes time!"

Emily was sitting on the back of the sofa maybe there was a limit to what she could sleep through. She was watching intently- her hair sticking out in all directions, clearly enjoying the little shared.

"Don't panic" The doctor touched my shoulder- _OH MY GOD _his hand was freezing! I almost showed how much of a shock I felt but managed to keep my poker face.  
"We've got everything under hand." He smiled again- really the phrase 'Million dollar smile' has never fitted in as perfectly as it did right now.

We had enough time to shower dress and get ready before they were rushing us out of the flat.  
It was the fastest id ever gotten ready in my life. I didn't even have time to wash my hair that was still loosely curled from last night. It was not greasy at all I'll have you know because if I felt like it needed to me washed, then it would be flight or no flight.

We were rushed out of the flat down the stair well, our footsteps echoing off the graphite plastered walls. I didn't even get a chance to glance back at our lonely little flat.

Right about now, I bet your thinking that I was starting to fall for their joke. The truth is I had actually started to believe they were really telling the truth. But of course I didn't tell them that I could hardly admit it to myself, I didn't want to let myself believe that there could be a chance of a new life somewhere far away to have it all crushed.

The car that we'd seen drive into the estate not long ago was parked near the entrance to our building we were ushered into the back of the car like we were a dirty secret.  
Emily and I were in the back it was so spacious I'd never seen anything like it before it just reeked of expensive-ness with its plush cream leather seats.

I looked at Emily to find she was already watching me with a facial expression that could only mean "what the fuck is going on?" I agreed- this was either for real or one hell of a good joke.

Right about now I should be telling you that we sped along and I sat back all relaxed and watched all the views go by, but the windows were so heavily tinted- god knows what for the sun never shines round here -that I could hardly make out anything.

And let's face it this is East London there isn't much to be seen.

Esme turned around and smiled at us it was a genuinely a warm smile, they really should have gone to acting school.  
"We're going to Heathrow, we won't be long"

"No I can tell" I quipped. Leaning forward I held onto the headrest of the seat in front of me. "We won't even get there at this rate; you'll get pulled over by the police for speeding you should slow down" I gripped the headrest harder as we turned a corner, wearing a seatbelt was looking like a good idea.

"Im sure we won't. We can't slow down if we're going to make our flight now can we?"  
I sat back in my seat praying for my life. I wouldn't mind being a few minutes late if it means that I get to _survive!_

We made it to Heathrow in record time. Traffic? Who ever heard of traffic? Im quite sure they didn't even stop for the traffic lights.

We clambered out of the car still going along with this joke. I was starting to wonder when the game would be up and everything would be revealed. But at the same time I was also secretly hoping that this wasn't a joke at all.

Carlisle and Esme even offered to carry our bags for us but we insisted we carry them ourselves.

We scurried across the road, dodging the cars and people pushing trollies over toppling with luggage and finally got through the doors.  
Heathrow was- well Heathrow was- was busy. That's one way of putting it.

It was totally crazy.

I couldn't believe there were so many people! It was like a Renaissance painting of the Day of Judgment come to life. See I do know some things, im very smart ill have you know, just not most of the time. People of all nationalities, with all manner of exotic outfits rushed past us speaking every language under the sun.

Why was everyone in such a _hurry?_

And the noise was deafening announcements over the tannoy. Small boys lost. Grown men lost. Expensive luggage lost. Patients lost. Tempers lost. You name it and there was a good chance that it was lost.

We somehow managed to keep up with Carlisle and Esme, pushing our way through the crowds of people. Emily nearly lost it when some rich bitch in a fur coat rammed her trolley into the back of her legs. I managed to stop her from causing a scene, and we just carried on pushing people out of our way so we could fight through the crowd.

We finally checked in, and were sitting in the departure lounge when it all hit home. This was really happening. Maybe the joke wasn't over until we were seated and buckled on the plane. But right about now, it seemed very unlikely.

"You really meant it didn't you?" I looked at Carlisle sitting next to me and for once I didn't have a scowl on my face "When you said you wanted us to come and live with you, you weren't lying"

Carlisle looked at me with a little sympathy and for the first time it was like he was _really_ looking at me like id removed some kind of mask and he could finally see me. He smiled warmly. "Of course. I know you thought it was some kind of… _prank_" he used the word like it was some kind of foreign language and he really had to think about it before he said it "but it was all true. You need someone to take care of you and Emily"

He nodded over in the direction of Emily and Esme who were prowling through the duty free shops. Emily was spraying about ten different perfumes all over herself and Esme was right next to her. They both nodded in agreement about something and then they moved on to another bottle.

I couldn't help but smile watching them, turning back to Carlisle I asked "But how did you pick us?" I was really confused.  
It must have shown on my face, because he touched my arm again with his cool hands and told me to relax and not to panic.  
He said everything would become clear when we got home.

He called it _home_ like it was my home too. I wanted to cry there and then.

It was strange not to find myself questioning why they'd picked us and why they knew everything about us, but at that moment I didn't care. I just knew that this could only be the start of something good. Getting the chance to escape from my old life was something never to be questioned- whatever the reason for it was it would be something i would deal with when I had to.

We were in first class on the plane - there were four seats in sets of threes going across the plane. Not the kind of seats where you're all jammed together perfect strangers nearly sitting on each other's laps. No, none of that for us this time.

We sat down, Esme was by the window then there was me next to her, Emily was next to me and Carlisle was on the end. We must have looked like a normal middle classed family going on holiday together. It made me feel fuzzy inside- I grinned to myself as I picked up the magazine that was tucked inside the pouch on the back of the seat in front of me.

Then it started- you can't escape it apparently not even people in first class can. Some little brat started kicking the back of my seat!  
I grinned and bared it because it did stop for a while. But then like a flag to a bull as soon as we were up in the air and the *ping* _you can now remove your seatbelts _went off, the kid started kicking my seat again.

I turned round and stared at the woman who clearly couldn't control her little brat. "Look! Will you get him to stop kicking my chair? Or will I have to?" The woman just stared back at me.

She looked immaculate her bleach blonde hair was tussled and teased to within an inch of its life. Her makeup was flawless and her perfectly manicured nails clutched a vogue magazine. But all this didn't change or hide the fact that when I met her eyes she looked utterly dead inside. She just continued to stare at me then finally turned her attention back to her magazine, clearly choosing to ignore me.

I was just about to lose my temper when Esme turned around and calmly backed me up.

"Could you please ask your son to reframe from kicking the back of my Daughters chair"

Well I couldn't tell you what happened after that- the kicking stopped- but I was too in shock to notice. I turned around and slid back into my seat.

This woman who'd turned up out of nowhere, been nothing but kind to us. Got me off my tag and asked us to come and live with them in America. And not only having done all that but paid for our flights as well. This woman who had only known me for two days had just called me her daughter.

Well. What could I say to that? No one has ever called me their daughter not even the people who were meant to look after me classed me as their daughter.  
Everything gradually started to come back into focus; I could hear Emily giggling alongside me talking with Carlisle. Emily was actually laughing with someone other than me. This has never happened before. That has to be a good sign, right?

Before long the stewardess started prancing up and down the aisle with the trolley of overpriced "refreshments" and well since we were still somewhere over Europe Emily ordered four bloody Marys for us all.  
Yea I thought it was a very good idea to - make the vampires feel included and all that. But they didn't even drink theirs!  
They said they didn't feel like it. Not to worry though, we drank theirs too.

I don't know how many we had each, but it was enough for me to start to feel all warm and fuzzy… but drinking on a nine hour flight? Not one of my best ideas.


	6. Sex and the city

Like I said drinking on a nine hour flight and then promptly falling asleep was _not _the best thing I could have done.

What I really should have done was stay awake- read a book maybe? Or even talk to Esme and Carlisle like a normal person would have or watch one of the films that they play on the little tv screen that's in the head rest of the seat in front.

But that would be too simple wouldn't it?

I was roused somewhere over the Atlantic by Esme asking me did I want anything to eat and drink she also said that I should probably freshen up and take some painkillers. She didn't want me to sleep anymore because it wouldn't be long before we were coming into land.

I'm now wide awake with a splitting headache and a mouth like sand paper.

I really should have seen that one coming. Okay let's be fair I didn't pass out right away, I did manage to get some civilized and interesting conversation going on between us all- so we could try and find out a bit more about each other. Alcohol always gets me chatting like there's no tomorrow and this time was no different.

It turns out, even though we're all flying to Seattle they actually live in Forks. And that's about another three hours added onto our journey. This went down like a led balloon.

We landed in Seattle Tacoma International Airport (yes I did actually read the information that was provided) at about 7pm in the our time (London time that is) It turns out that they're not ahead of us in time difference like I thought. No they're actually behind!  
I wanted to cry. So we've hoped back in time eight hours. And it's now 11am in the morning… again.

I really don't think im going to make it.

To make things worse Carlisle and Esme don't even look the slightest bit tired- no they're still as bright eyed and bushy tailed as they were when we boarded the plane.

Despite having to drag myself off the plane while still struggling to keep our eyes open- I really was a lot happier.  
Maybe it was the thought of leaving the old me behind at the check-in at Heathrow and boarding the plane a new person.

I really wish that was true. I could imagine it now: a dark haired girl standing lost and alone at the check in, with nothing but fury at everything and everyone.

Oh boy I really hope that's true. Because for once in my life, I feel some hope. Out of all the times Emily and I have moved around- with different people promising us different things this is the one time where I really, actually -_i think-_ trust them and believe what they say.

We were all marched off the plane in an orderly fashion, and were greeted by lovely people with charming accents as we strolled up the tunnel that leads from the plane.

And I thought Heathrow was bad. This airport was in a whole different league of airports.

Emily and i were just getting ready to run to the baggage caracal and wait like hungry wolves for our suitcases to come, when Carlisle and Esme pulled us aside and said that we wouldn't be needing to wait for our bags, because they would be delivered to our car.  
_Our car_. They said these things so easily, i haven't been made to feel so included and at home in a very long time.

We walked out to the car park - or should I say parking lot - I'd better starts getting used to the name changes since we're going to be living here now.  
God I could say that over and over in my mind, 'we were living in America' 'We had moved to America' Over and over it went in my mind. I nearly laughed out loud a couple of times, it just didn't seem real!

Before I knew it we were sitting in another plush car, this was… I think another Mercedes.  
It certainly felt like one. And this time the windows weren't tinted, so I could sit back and actually see where we were driving.

I caught Esme and Carlisle glancing at each other sharing a sly smile. Maybe they picked up on the mood changes around them, who knew? But I really didn't care. For once in my life I was happy just to let someone else take care of me.

I looked at Emily and she was grinning from ear to ear "It's just like sex and the city!" she squealed. She was practically bouncing with energy. Oh god, trust Emily to come out with something like that. I couldn't help but laugh, even Carlisle and Esme laughed.

We were on the road in no time, and the speed limit didn't seem to apply to Carlisle yet again. This time though I did sit back and relax. When Esme turned round to smile at us and check to see if we were feeling okay I smiled back, even Emily smiled.  
The long and short of it all was that we were all smiling. Maybe it was something in the air out here.

I caught Carlisle looking at us with those eyes of his… they're like smouldering gold in a furnace. I could tell he was smiling even if i couldn't see it.

As we drove further and further out of Seattle it was starting to look less like a city, and more like a forest.  
I looked over at Emily who was staring out the window "Em, I can't see much in the way of cities, just a lot of trees. It doesn't look like Sex And The City to me..."

Emily shot me a dirty look and told me to shut up. Clearly she wasn't fussed whether or not we were actually in a city. Just the fact that we were in America was good enough for her. I should have known. I grinned and continued to watch the flashes of green blur into one.

"You know" Carlisle started "where we live– and where _you _also live now- is right on the edge of the Olympic Rain Forest. That's why there's so many trees around" His golden eyes looked at me in the rear-view mirror as he spoke.

"Right that's okay. But there is like… a town or something nearby isn't there?" Emily was looking very worried that we could be living somewhere without a shopping centre.

Esme laughed lightly from the front and turned around to face us "yes of course there is a town nearby, silly!" she smiled, then assessed us with a frown "You girls should catch up on some sleep while we drive home. Just a little though otherwise you wont sleep tonight. We'll wake you up when we're near Port Angeles, so you can have a look around and start get you baring's."

I have no idea where Port Angeles is, or that there was such a place until this minute. But the opportunity to get some sleep was too good to pass up on.


	7. Port Angeles

AN: I'd just like to thank everyone for adding this story to their favourite stories and their subscription list and also their story alerts. Also a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I will do my best to update regularly for those of you are interested. But also if you all let me know if you'd like me to update sooner then I will.

* * *

Someone was calling my name. Relentlessly over and over… the annoying sound priced into my peaceful sleep as I started to wake up the only thought I had – the same thought I usually had every day was that im not getting up to go see Emma. This stupid tag!

Wait… tag? My eyes flew open wide and I nearly head butted Emily who was leaning over me.  
"Christ girl, watch it." She looked me up and down and made a face that clearly showed she thought I'd gone crazy.

"Sorry" I blinked furiously trying to clear the fog out of my eyes and get my head together "I forgot where I was"

"We're near Port Angeles now" Esme said looking at us with a smile, she laughed a little "As soon as we said you should get some sleep, you practically passed out"  
I grumbled "Yea, I know. Im not the kind of person to pass up sleep" really, im not.

As soon as I could focus and get my brain running the right way, I was on pins to see this place.

It lived up to the excitement – my excitement mostly, from what I could gather- Emily didn't look like she cared either way.  
Port Angeles was amazing.  
A beautiful little town right near the sea, there wasn't a council estate in sight. No graffiti and hardly any rubbish on the floor.

It wasn't… an _old _town just more simplistic really, or maybe that's not the right word… we'll go with _retro_. Yea that's it, retro.

There were people talking to each other on the sides of the streets - that's always a good sign and something you would never see in Peckham unless there were about five people at a time all wearing hoodies and face scarfs.

There were also trucks towing logs, I didn't think this kind of thing actually happened; It was a really lovely place.  
We didn't stop though we just drove through_ slower _than usual. Probably so we could look around.

I think I might have looked something like a fish sitting there in the back seat, mouth open eyes wide, looking out the window. _Bu__t _I really didn't care.

There was no way _ever _and mean ever that I was ever going back to Peckham, what the hell I wouldn't even go back to London.

This is what I want; correction this is was I _nee__d_. Somewhere where everyone knows each other, where there were no gang fights and stabbings on a regular basis, somewhere where you could walk down the street and get a smile rather than a scowl.

Carlisle was watching me, and he was smirking - not in a that bad kind of way, because that's usually the way it is when I see people smirking its usually over the damage they just caused to someone's car– this was a good smirk, like he knew what I was thinking and it pleased him. He probably did know what I was thinking, just by looking at my face.

"You like it here?" he asked. Right on cue!

I leaned forward and held onto the back of the seat in front, I really didn't know how I could describe what I was thinking and feeling, so I went with the most basic

"Yea" I smiled "it's really different here. I like it" what understatement.

"You two are going to fit in perfectly here" Esme said excitedly, Carlisle glanced at her again and they both smiled.

Im sure there's more to that statement than what they let on, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't bother me in the slightest because I could and would fit in happily here.


	8. Elvis has a baby

As the car accelerated the houses, shops and people started to grow more sparse. We did see lots of trees though, or more like flashes of green blur. There was clearly plenty of Oxygen around here no doubt.

It wasn't that long, only about an hour or so of just looking at lots of trees, until we turned off the main road and were then driving down some sort of lane, leading to somewhere.

"This is our drive way. We like to be away from the hustle and bustle. And we like our privacy" Esme stated.

No kidding? If they call what was going on in Port Angeles _hustle and bustle_ then they might just have a break down in London. As for the Privacy, well they sure had that. I wouldn't have even noticed that turning off the main road.

It was really nice though, trees lined each side of the road and it looked really peaceful and quiet almost tranquil.

A complete contrast to what I was used to.

Then we saw it, at the same time clearly since our heads both snapped to the side to look at each other wide eyed, jaws slack. They clearly weren't finished surprising us. The house- if you could even call it that, it was more like a mansion- was amazing, in fact amazing doesn't cover it. It was quite literally out of this world.

"This is our home – yours too now of course" Esme beamed at us. Carlisle smiled at us in the mirror.  
"Its… it's um… it's amazing! I've never seen a house like that before!"  
"Yea me neither" Emily commented, she was staring straight ahead in awe.  
"Well, it's your house too now. Enjoy it"

I think I managed to peel my eyes away from the view in front of me, to give Esme an appreciative look. I don't think my brain even saw what was coming next; I suddenly found myself reaching out and touching her on the arm. "Thank you" I smiled genuinely "Really. For everything"

She just smiled warmly at me, her eyes crinkling slightly up at the corners, and patted my hand. It was very motherly and I found myself wanting to cry.

We slowed down considerably so I knew our journey had come to a close, we then completely stopped. When I looked away from Esme I realised we were actually outside the house. It was even more amazing close up. Glass walls and glass doors, everything was glass.

I loved it.

There were spot lights shining up out of the ground, hidden in the grassy moss bouncing off the wood panelling that was dotted around to split up the glass, they cast a purple glow onto the wood that integrated from purple to red fading in and out. It was very well designed.

Carlisle got out of the car first, followed by Esme. My door opened for me with a pop, and I just sat there looking up at Carlisle in stunned silence. He actually opened the door for me? Well that was the first time any man has ever opened a door for me.

I turned my attention to the house as there was a sudden noise from inside. The door opened and out filed a load of people. _Stunning_ people at that, there were tons of them. Ok not tons, just lots. Ok maybe not lots, more like eight.

They were all quite pale, apart from one who was very tanned, he was stunning too. Big, tall and muscular with dark hair. To sum it up he was yummy.

He then wrapped his arm around a girl with curly brown hair as if to indicate that he was interested in one girl and one girl only, and it was not me. I lost interest almost instantly after that. Not all interest I'll admit, Just enough for me to look around at the other people.

Carlisle put his arm around my shoulders in a comforting gesture and walked me forward towards everyone.

"This is my family" he said fondly. Wow, was all I could think. "Everyone, this is Katherine –"  
"No, call me Kate" I interrupted him before the name could even have time to sink in and catch on, Carlisle looked down at me and smiled apologetically.  
"Oh yes, of course. Everyone this is Kate, and that's Emily" he turned so they would follow his gaze towards Esme and Emily.

A short girl with black hair ran towards me and grabbed me gently but firmly me and pulled me down into a hug.  
I didn't see that one coming I don't think I've ever been hugged by anyone that wasn't Emily. But I couldn't help but hug the tiny girl back.

"Im Alice, and we're going to be very good friends!" her little eyes scrunched up as she smiled wieldy at me.

What she could see the future now? I hesitantly smiled back, not used to the over friendliness of the people, it was starting to make me a bit uneasy.  
She finally let me go, but she didn't leave my side.

A tall, brown haired man came forward. I nearly laughed out loud, he had a quiff! An actual quiff! It was like John Travolta- while he was still in character as Danny from grease and Evils had had a baby. And then that baby had got caught in a wind tunnel.

He stopped walking, at exactly the same time that I thought that. Then he even frowned. Oh god, please do not tell me they have some sort of mind reader in the family, because that would be just awkward.

He smiled at me it was like he really was listening to my thoughts. _Crap_.

"Hi, my names Edward. It's nice to have you in the family." That was all he said before he returned to the others.

None of them actually looked like Carlisle _or _Esme considering they were meant to be their children_. _Well maybe the two blondes did look like Carlisle a bit. Not a lot, but a bit.

"Okay let's go inside, we can all get to know each other some more. We don't want to be standing outside all night" Carlisle let go of me, as Alice threaded her arm through mine and pulled me forwards.

"I – I have to get my bags first" I stuttered unsure if I actually wanted to go with Alice or not.  
"Nonsense, the boys can get your bags for you, come on. We have lots to talk about!" She smiled at me again, and continued to drag me forward.  
I looked back over my shoulder at Emily. She looked quite happy for once, following behind us next to Esme.

It felt like I was dreaming almost. Someone else was going to carry my bags for me and we were all going to spend time talking with each other getting to know one another, in a house that was amazing and was also mine.

Is this what family's did? Because most of the people I've ever stayed with have made it very clear that it's_ their _house and im just a guest. They certainly didn't carry my bags either.

As Alice led me up the steps and through the front door, I couldn't make my mind up how I felt, so many emotions were running through me I didn't know how to feel. I was grateful, defiantly nervous and scared. But most of all I was happy.


	9. Carlisle's ark

The inside of the house was well… huge! And amazing. Did I say amazing?

I didn't get much time to look around because this wasn't even the living room and Alice wanted us all to go up there. I was quickly taken up a flight of stairs - even they were very nice - and then… wow. _This _was the living room? There was me thinking that the entrance room - well I don't know what else to call it – was amazing, but this was something else.

There were plush cream sofas everywhere - when I ran my hand across one, as I was rushed past by Alice, it turned out to be suede. Just as posh as it looked!

Everyone seemed to gather around the living room, some sat and some stood, it seemed rehearsed the way they posed around the room, almost as if they were forcing themselves to try and look relaxed. They all looked the same age as each other and as myself and Emily- I hope this isn't come child slavery project. Well it wouldn't be _child_ slavery just _slavery_ andthat's got to be worse, right?

"Sit sit!" Alice smiled and waved her hands, practically pushing me down onto the sofa. _Oh_ It really was as comfortable as it looked, it practically swallowed me up. Alice sat next to me, smiling with the blonde guy sitting next to her, he wasn't smiling though. He just sat there watching me intently like he was expecting something- what I don't know. He seems quite strange.

Emily then squashed in the small space next to me on the end of the sofa, and that made me feel a little bit better, a little more relaxed. The tall blonde girl and the tall guy with dark curly hair sat on the sofa opposite us - the guy didn't really _sit_ he more like _sprawled_ himself over the sofa.  
The Elvis and John love child was still watching me, when I looked up at him catching him in the act he just smiled.

My badly beaten bags - curtsey of airport staff who had been throwing them on and off of planes all day- had been parked at the bottom of another flight of stairs in the living room that led up to another floor, I was momentarily distracted from the awkward uneasy atmosphere in the room by trying to picture what the rooms beyond this one would look like. What would another _floor _of rooms be like? If they were anything like this, my guess was that they would be breath-taking.

Carlisle and Esme re-appeared, snapping me out of my day dream.  
"Right then" Esme smiled widely, looking at Emily and I "we better introduce you to everyone" Esme clearly fit the mothering roll well.

"This is Jasper" she pointed to the blonde guy next to Alice who has been staring at me since I sat down. "And that is Rosalie and Emmett" Those were the two sitting opposite us.

Emily and I just watched, smiled and nodded as she pointed to everyone and introduced us, I mean what else were we meant to do?

She continued – "And you've met Edward. And this is his wife Bella" There was another brunette girl, looking a lot like the other one who was currently wrapped around the tanned hunk.

Did hair colours come in two in this family? What was this: Carlisle's Ark?

Edward was smiling at me again! He was either very sadistic, or on some kind of crack, or there was something going on here. My guess is the crack, it usually is. Wait! She said they were married? Well they didn't waste much time did they, they're both what, 18 at the oldest?

Esme carried on oblivious "And this is Renesmee and Seth" Okay first of all, that was one hell of a name. Secondly, I was glad I finally knew the sexy guy's name; it was a typical Rumpelstiltskin case. Now I knew his name, his compelling sexiness seemed to decrease Seth now had no more power over me than I had over him. Back to the way I liked it.

"You can call me Nessie, everyone does" My eyes were drawn away from Seth to the girl next to him "If that easier for you" She smiled warmly.

I quirked an eyebrow at her "Nessie? Like as in the loch Ness monster?" I had to hold in my laughter.

"Yea you go it" she giggled a little.

"It's nice to meet you" Seth's voice was very smooth and husky. I made eye contact with him and smiled "It's nice to meet you too"

That's when I noticed, everyone apart from these two, had the same eye colour.

"So have they told you what we are?" I turned my attention to Emmett.

"Emmet" Carlisle's voice was warning. But Emmett carried on anyway, oblivious to Carlisle's warning. I grinned at Emmett, we were going to get along.

"Yea they did say that they were Vampires" Emily nodded towards Carlisle and Esme, then looked back over at Emmett "but nothing about you" Emily was good at that, pretending to totally believe them. So it was probably best that she spoke and not me.

"They did huh? Well that's because they are and.." he paused for effect "we_ all _are!" his booming voice turned into booming laughter, he was clearly taking joy in the fact that he got to tell us- what I would imagine is something that would be kept top secret.

He continued choosing to ignore all the glares he was now receiving "Expect for little Nessie over there, she's a half vampire. Bella over there was human when she fuc-"

"EMMETT!"

Something flew across the room, I was expecting it to smack against the wall and smash, but it didn't. Emmett caught it. Then it broke, because _he_ broke it!  
He just broke a fucking vase, with his bare hands!

Edward had thrown it, maybe that was down to the crack. But I couldn't explain Emmett.

"Don't talk about Bella like that! Let me _continue _the story" Edward growled. He turned to us then, smiled apologetically and continued.

"As Emmett was saying, Bella was human when she got pregnant with our daughter. We'll save the smaller details about that for later. But yes Renesmee is our daughter and she is half vampire." I didn't even get the question out of my mouth before he answered it. "Yes, she looks 18, because she aged fast"

I was silent. They had just blurted all of this out to us, and on top of it all Edward_ can _read minds. Oh god! That means he can hear me now! And he must have heard the Elvis thing, shit shit!

Edward chuckled "Don't worry; I won't listen to you from now on. I know everything I need to know" I frowned at him, what the hell did that mean?

"Oh you forgot the part about Seth being a werewolf" Emmett threw in casually, desperate to have the last word. I stifled a groan, _God_ I was going to have a break down soon.

"Emmett!" Seth's sharp voice cut across the room. "I didn't even check with Jacob if they are allowed know yet!" Seth looked rather worried. Who was this Jacob? Throwing a dirty look at Emmett he mumbled "Your such an idiot"

"Don't even bother Emmett!" That was Edward again. Emmett was clearly the trouble maker in the family. I liked him already. Emmett actually listened that time; I don't know what he was going to say. But im pretty sure my brain couldn't handle it, whatever it was.

Alice hugged us again. "Im so happy you know about us! I knew you'd take it well!" she squealed.

Taking it well? _Taking it well_? I was about to check myself into the nearest mental home. But they didn't need to know that. If they thought I was taking it well, then they didn't need to know any different.

"Look you've scared the life out of the poor girls!" Rosalie spoke for the first time; she hasn't said a word since we got here. She stood up gracefully and came over to us, smiling she said "I bet you're tired, or hungry. Aren't you?"

"Yes, both actually" Emily didn't waste any time on answering that one.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Esme looked a little frantic and very apologetic "I'll fix you something to eat, and drink" She rushed off down the window lined corridor.  
_  
_That's when the most obvious though I should have had, finally decide to strike. _Don't vampires drink blood?.._ Fuck!

I was about to get up and run for my life, dragging Emily with me, when a wave of calm washed over me. Was I fool? Why would I want to be calm? I just couldn't help it.

Edward looked at me again, serious this time. "It's okay, we're vegetarian's"

My confusion must have been tangible.

"Don't worry, we don't drink human blood. _Ever._ We hunt animals instead"

_Right_, I felt sorry for any pet this family ever got.

He smiled "Not like that. Mountain lions, elk and bears-" he shot a quick look at Emmett and smirked "That sort of thing."

I didn't even know half of those things existed. I mean of course I knew bears were real. But I've never heard of an elk or mountain lions before.

"Elk are like dears" again with the mind reading. _I thoug__ht you were going to stop?_

"I will sorry."

_Good! _Although he shouldn't have heard that if he was telling the truth.


	10. Dead to the world

Esme came rushing back into the room carrying trays that were over flowing with food and a nice ice cold glass of coke. My stomach growled, and my mouth started to water as I looked at the expensive looking food that was laid on the glass coffee table in front of us. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until now, there was everything: cakes, sandwiches, crisps (chips) some fruit everything!

I was a little embarrassed to dig in and stuff my face with everyone watching but myself and Emily weren't the only ones who eat, Seth and Nessie joined in too, so I didn't feel like I was on display in a museum so much.

This must have been the _best_ ham sandwich id ever tasted! The food looked and tasted very expensive; probably the best pig on the farm has been bought especially for this, judging by what ive seen so far I wouldn't put it past them.

Bella and Edward left after saying their goodbyes and informed us that they'd see us in the morning. The others talked amongst themselves while we eat.

I just went through the idea of them being vampires over and over in my mind, mindlessly chewing my food. I think Emily was doing the same too, because we didn't talk much despite Seth and Ness trying to strike up a conversation. I was jet lagged, I'd just found out that my new family were vampires so I wasn't the best person to try and strike up a conversation with at the moment. But I did my best, because I really didn't want to be ignorant or rude to them.

After a while of eating - none stop- even Seth gave up trying to rouse any sort of response out of us and just focused on eating.

I was stuffed, and I was really ready to go to sleep. As if she could tell, Rosalie jumped right in startling me a little.  
"Come on, we'll show you two to your rooms" Alice wasn't far behind her.

I could tell you all the boring details of how I got up off the sofa and how we walked up the stairs and give you every little detail but I won't because it's boring. But we did go upstairs, and up and up, how many floors did this house have?

There were ornaments all over the place, nice ones too not the tacky kind. It all looked _very _expensive and there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen.

We passed a big frame on one wall, and it was full of graduation caps, I paused for a moment to look at it. I don't know or want to know what that was all about.

We finally got to our floor, the third and final floor of the was the bottom floor, the living room then a kitchen, and then finally our floor.  
It was a bit like a town house; expect this was a mansion… a Town Mansion.

"This is your room" Alice danced in front of me, and threw open the door. I hesitated a little, but Rosalie pushed me forward encouraging me to look around. The room was like nothing I'd ever seen before, it was like it was designed specifically for me.

There was lovely feature-wall-paper on one wall, cream walls all around with a big double bed in the middle of the room, with the head bored pushed up against the feature wall. Opposite mounted on the other wall was a massive flat screen TV it had to be like 40 inch at least. Next to it on either side were rows and rows of DVD's running from the floor up to the height of the TV. On the other wall were rows of books, books that I loved to. There was even a lovely dressing table to.

The floor was a light shade of laminate wood flooring, with a big white fluffy rug in the middle.

There was another door in the room I couldn't not notice it as Alice ran towards it, and nearly yanked the door off the frame.  
"This is your wardrobe" she gestured to the huge room that the door led to. Was she serious? The room was full of clothes, clothes that I would wear too! Skinny jeans, nice tops, lots of shoes too, heels flats you name it, it was in there. And bags, and jewellery but I won't go into all them because we'd be here for hours.

"All this is for me?" I asked turning to look at Rosalie, my jaw slack.

"Yes of course it is" she smiled and touched my arm.

I couldn't believe it. I really was so grateful to them all. She put my suit cases down near my wardrobe door, stood up straight and smoothed out her dress smiling she said "We'll take Emily to her room now, and let you get settled."

"Okay, thank you" I smiled at them.

I hadn't noticed the time, but it was starting to get dark outside. Emily bumped me as she walked past and grinned at me over her shoulder. She obviously shared the feeling that we'd both struck gold.

They all left, shutting the door with a click behind them. I just stood there looking around at the room – _my _room – then I kicked off my shoes, and padded over to the bed loving the feel of the cool floor on my feet. You can't beat a cold bedroom.

I practically threw myself on the bed – I mean why hold back? I laughed to myself as I rolled around on the soft bed covers.

I would love to tell you that I spent ages lying there, thinking about everything that had happened and how my life had and was about to continue to change. But I didn't so I would be lying.

I'd only laid my head on the pillow for a couple of minutes before I had completely passed out.

Dead to the world.

In house full of vampires? Maybe not such a good phrase.

* * *

**AN: **A big thank you to everyone who is adding this story to all their alerts and favourites list, it really does mean a lot! I've had to reason with myself before i left this message, i said i wouldn't constantly ask for reviews or anything like that and i haven't. But this is the 10th chapter and i would like to ask for some feed back, if you would be so kind. Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will be up soon!


	11. 1993

At around seven the next morning I woke up to the sound of a piano playing, light tinkling sounds filled the house, as I listened I laid there and imagined the notes floating and swirling up the stair case and sweeping under the doors to all the rooms.

That was another firm reminder that I wasn't in my old bed back at home, it was the change from wakening up to the sound of doors slamming and people screaming to the sound of music playing that made me remember. Whoever was playing, sounded like they were playing something classical I couldn't tell you if they had written it themselves or if they were playing something that was well known, Im not big on classical music.

I rolled over cocooning myself in my blankets and drifted back off to sleep.

The next time I woke up, it was a more appropriate time, I clambered out of the bed only then I realised I'd gone to sleep with all my clothes on.  
God_ I mus__t have been tired! _Analysing myself in the mirror I came to only one conclusion. I desperately needed a shower.

I unzipped nearly all of my suitcases looking for my toiletries and things, when eventually I found them jammed at the bottom of the biggest one. I looked at the bag filled full of clothes and then up at the door to my massive wardrobe. Grinning to myself I closed it, I wouldn't need my old clothes with all of my new ones.

I almost had the fright of my life when I opened my bedroom door and found Alice standing outside, waiting for me I presume.

"God Alice you scared me! I was just going to try and find-"  
"The bathroom?" she smirked "Yea I know, come on I'll show you!" she danced off down the corridor, with me shuffling behind. It was clear witch one of us was the morning person.

Alice showed me the bathroom she said that when I was done to come down stairs for some breakfast. I wondered if Emily was up yet, my guess was '_no she wasn't' _and to be honest, she wouldn't be for at least another couple of hours. _Wha__t? _She's a teenager okay!

The bathroom – like every other room in this house – was amazing. The shower was huge! They even had one of those baths… the deep ones with the lion feet on the bottom; I squealed excitedly I'd always wanted one of those baths! I went about my business, washing my hair and all the rest. There was a white fluffy towelling robe on the back of the door, I wrapped myself in that once I was dried.

I couldn't remember what Alice said I should do with my clothes, so I just carried them back to my room with me, slinging them in the direction of my suitcases.

I had to rummage again for my hair dryer and straighteners, in the end I just decide to tip everything onto my massive bed and put it away later. I sat down at the dressing table, and blow dried my hair while deciding what I was going to do with it.

I didn't feel like looking all girly and sweet with my curls because girly and sweet usually means innocent and vulnerable and that's never an image I want to portray. I settled for styling my hair straight. And then, just to undermine all the work I'd done on my hair, I put it up in a scruffy bun.

I put on my makeup – i never _ever _not weak makeup. Don't get me wrong I don't cake myself in the stuff I just use some foundation, and just some mascara.

After battling my way through the huge wardrobe, I found a pair of Dark blue denim skinny jeans, and a lovely baggy grey crop top with bold black writing on it to go with them.

_Lovely. _

I don't know what was wrong with me, normally I just wouldn't give a crap about what people thought about me and just get on with doing what I wanted to do. But I had respect for these people already, and their opinion of me mattered.

I padded down the cold steps slowly, coming into the kitchen area.

Bella and Esme were cooking food: I could see Nessie and Seth sitting at the table waiting patiently. Does that boy ever leave her side?

"Morning" Nessie smiled at me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning" I smiled back as I slid onto the high stool. It really felt awkward.

"Did you sleep well?" Bella asked as she leaned across me with a plate.

"Yep" I paused, then realised that I should probably put more into my answer than that "I had a great sleep thanks. What are you cooking?"

"You're all having pancakes!" Bella acted as if it was something to be excited about, Nessie and Seth did look happy at that announcement. I have never been able to figure out why they eat pancakes for breakfast, it's not something we do in the UK. I wasn't going to pass up the chance to find out what these mysterious pancakes tasted like.

The back door opened and The Elvis and Joh - _right__ im going to stop calling him that!. _Edward walked into the kitchen and sat down on another stool.  
"Morning Kate" he nodded his head in my direction.

"Morning" I smiled.

"I was thinking" he paused to get my attention "that you and Renesmee could get to know each other a little bit better while we wait for breakfast."

"Umm, ok?" I fiddled with and orange that I had no intension of eating. This all felt slightly scripted to me.

"So Kate… how old are you?" Nessie cocked her head to the side a little, waiting for my answer.

I raised my eyebrows "Eighteen why?"

"Oh nothing im just curious… so you weren't born in 2006 then?" Maybe this girl failed maths, I don't know but I wasn't able to hold back my laughter.

"No!" I laughed "of course I wasn't! Do I look like a six year old?"

I don't know what I'd said, but they all just looked at my strangely. Even Esme and Bella had stopped to listen.

I also had Edwards full attention, he was scrutinising me again.

"So when _we__re_ you born?" I didn't like the way he was asking that, like I was supposed to be born in a different year?

"I was born in 1993. Like any other eighteen year old?"

They all just stood/sat there in silence watching me. God id fucked up already. Might as well go and pack my bags now.

Edward didn't take his eyes off me he looked quite furious. What had _I done_?

Renesmee looked just as shocked as Edward. What were they expecting me to say?

Christ this family could be weird at times. I coughed to fill the deafening silence and looked down at the suddenly very interesting orange.

Bella and Esme recovered quickly from their shocked faces, and put the pancakes down in front of me Ness and Seth.

I dug in, trying to ignore the fact that everyone was staring at me like I'd just grown two heads. Seth didn't look like he cared either way, and just wolfed his food down.

Renesmee managed to peel her eyes off me long enough for her to start eating.

"Edward why don't you go see where Carlisle is?" He watched Esme, and then nodded.

"Yes, Your right. I'll go find him"

Edward left, and I carried on eating - the very delicious pancakes, _now_ I see what the fuss is about!- and pretended that little incident hadn't happened.

* * *

**AN: **Thoughts please? I'm also open to questions and suggestions!


	12. Angel

The front door slammed downstairs startling me and almost rattling nearly all the windows in the entire house. I watched my pale reflection in the quivering glass as I ate my pancakes silently.

"That'll be Jacob" My ears pricked up at the nervous tone in Bella's voice. So I was finally going to meet this mysterious Jacob?  
"Who's Jacob?" I asked around a mouth full of pancakes.  
"Jacob Black is my best friend." She blinked her golden eyes and smiled widely at me, as if that was an acceptable enough answer. I was at least expecting a _little_ more than that.

"He's my Alpha too" My eyes snapped up at Seth who was happily stuffing his face and waving his fork around.

I grinned at him, swallowing I added "So you had the green light on me knowing all about you then?" Seth suddenly looked a bit guilty.  
"Not exactly" was his final comment before he stuffed yet more food into his mouth, either it was to avoid answering me or because there was still food on the table.

I don't know whether being around all these vampires has heightened my senses or whether this Jacob guy just wore too much aftershave but I could actually_ smell_ him coming up the stairs, it also did funny things to my blood pressure.

My heart was beating faster and faster and I didn't know why. I tried to think of rational reasons why this would be happening to me.. maybe it was the thought of him being a werewolf and it put me on edge a little bit? But then Seth was sitting right opposite me and id been fine all morning. Or maybe it was because he was the Alpha of the pack; they're always bigger and scarier right? Truth is I really couldn't figure out what was making me feel this way.

I decided that I'd had enough of eating and pushed my plate away from me. I wanted to give my full attention to this guy, I found myself looking at the door expectantly.

A tall, dark hair boy walked into the kitchen at the same time my heart stopped. He was even _more_ good looking then Seth!  
He had dark eyes, almost black but not quite. His muscles were so big they were practically tearing his shirt apart.  
"So did the girls get her-" His head snapped in my direction, his sentence cut short. His eyes locked with mine almost instantly.

My heart was threatening to beat out of my chest, I could hear my pulse throbbing in my ears and I was on the verge of having a stroke my blood pressure was so high.

He was just standing there in the middle of the door way, staring right at me. With I think a similar awe struck expression to me. I managed to close my mouth and swallow, but I still didn't or _couldn't _speak.

"Jake, this is Kate" Seth said between laughs, I looked over at Seth trying to focus on anything other than the man that has just walked in. Seth quickly walked over to Jacob and punched him playfully in the arm "Dude you're staring at her.." that kind of snapped Jacob out of whatever trance he was in.

"Sorry" he smiled at me his white teeth practically gleaming against his tanned skin.

"I'm Jacob, call me Jake" he walked towards me and held out his hand.

"I'm Katherine, call me Kate" I mimicked him, and reached out and shook his hand. I think I might have gasped out loud, because when he touched me it sent a bolt of _Something _through me, pulling my hand back after the short sharp shock I coughed a little and rubbed my hand against the denim of my jeans just to make sure I could still feel my hand.

Desperately trying not to blush I looked up at him and I just sent him one of my best 'im all sweet an innocent' smiles. Jacob sat on the stool next to me and even though it was a normal distance away, he was so big he was nearly sitting on my lap. Seth just had a smirk on his face, and sat back over by Ness.

"So-" Jacob's voice came from beside me, low and husky. It made my womb squeeze. "Are you enjoying forks?" he looked at me and grinned.  
I swallowed hard trying to get my act together making sure I didn't break eye contact with him I managed to form a response

"Well, I only got here yesterday. And I haven't been out and about as of yet. But what I've seen so far, its nice yeah"

"Glad to hear your enjoying your new home" He winked at me and chuckled.

"Yeah" was all I could say back.

"Right!" Bella clapped her hands together and smiled "I'll leave you lot to get to know each other better" she announced before she dashed out of the kitchen leaving us all sat there in an awkward silence until Renesmee decided to break it.

"We should show Kate and Emily around forks today, what'ya think?" She looked between Seth and Jacob.

"No" Jacob practically growled. "No, I mean I'd like to show Kate round Forks and La Push today-" He looked at me raising an eyebrow "if you want to, that is?" he looked at Seth "And you two can take Emily"

I just looked at him and shrugged trying to play it cool "Yea, okay. I don't have anything planned."

"Good" He smiled again, and nudged me with his arm. "We have lots to talk about"

"I'm sure we do" that was my best come back? What the hell was happening to me? In the last five minutes Id turned into… well a girl. I mean im not a tom boy, I love dresses and heels and make up and everything else girly, but I've never felt like this towards a boy.  
No boy has ever made me feel like this. But I liked it. A lot. It's unbelievably cliché but I can't deny the fact that I'm loving it.

~Jacob

Bloodsuckers, they're not satisfied with the bunch of them they already have they have to go and get more. I slammed the door of my rabbit and then I mentally apologised to it.

This was going to be a god damn nightmare! Emmett had already slipped up and blurted out about the pack so now I have to decide whether or not they should know everything about us.

I sulked up the steps to the Cullen's place – wincing at the memories that always came flooding back to me. I mean I was over Bella now, about four years over her actually but the memories were still bad enough.

I slammed the front door shut behind me as the stink took over. I managed to hold in an involuntary growl as I stormed up the stairs to the kitchen.

I was just about to ask if the girls had turned up yet when my life changed forever.

There sitting at the kitchen table was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

Her hair was black and glossy, and fixed into a messy bun. She had pale skin, but not freaky pale it was the kind that would tan beautifully if she was in the sun. My angel and freaky weren't even in the same universe. She had big blue eyes, with long dark lashes. I felt my muscles ripple as I looked at her I was ready to phase out of pure joy and excitement. I couldn't help where my eyes travelled next; downwards to her perfect cleavage.

As my eyes feasted on my angel I let out a menacing, almost primal growl too quiet for her to hear.

When she looked up at me and my eyes met hers it was like the whole universe tilted. Everything became clear she was the centre of my world. It was as simple as that. Everyone and everything in the room apart from her seemed to fall out of focus, nothing else mattered to me now other than her. I couldn't help the pull that I felt towards her; I wanted to be near her, touch her and protect her.

I'd just imprinted on her.


	13. The good kind of rain

~Kate

Apparently Jake wanted to show me round Forks and… La Push - that was the one- right away, he didn't want to waste any time.  
I went upstairs to go find some shoes, and as I left the table he called me.

"Kate?" I turned looking over my right shoulder, trying to look sexy "Don't take long" he shot me another cocky grin and winked.  
I left the kitchen before he could see that my face had turned beetroot.

I shot up the stairs as fast as I could - I really was looking forward to spending the day with Jacob, I mean he didn't say we would be alone. But still.

After battling through the rows and rows of clothes I managed to find some shoes, I grabbed a pair of gladiator sandals, I mean after all it wasn't raining and it was July! I fought my way back out of the wardrobe and sat down at my dressing table.

I slipped the sandals on, when I looked up from my feet I caught glance of that scruffy hair of mine. I was mortified; id actually had my hair like this when I met Jacob?  
Well, it was going. Pulling it out of the band I shook my hair feeling it fall down my back. It looked good sort of a straight but a scrunched kind of look.

Leaving my room I winced as the door slammed behind me. Mental note to self I really needed to break that habit!

_Better go tell sleeping beauty that im going out _I thought

I threw open Emily s bedroom door and there she was wrapped up in her blankets tighter than Tootencarmoon "Bitch, im going out!" I announced  
"Mmmm, alright" she half grunted  
"I don't know when I'll be back?"  
"Okay." she grunted again  
"Could be late" I smiled to myself knowing what I was doing. I love winding her up, its practically a best friend right.  
"ALL RIGHT!"  
"Love ya!"

I shut the door leaving her to her hibernation.

I sort of fast walked down the stairs not wanting to look over keen. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, talking to Edward.  
They stopped talking when I came down, Jacob looked up at me and smiled "Ready beautiful?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be" I smiled my good girl smile again, and followed him out the front door. He had his own car, it was small but it was his own so far I was impressed.

I was about to get in the wrong side of the car, when I remembered they drive on the wrong side of the road over here I caught Jacob looking at me grinning like a jackass.  
"Right okay left hand drive over here, got it" I walked to the other side of the car and got in as quickly as I could. I noticed that it smelled like Jacob in here, I was also trying to see if I could smell any perfume. Why I don't know.  
Jacob got in, shutting the door with a final slam.

"Nice car" I commented as I fiddled with the radio trying to find a good song.  
"Yeah" he said smugly "I built it myself."  
"Really? wow that's brilliant" I looked at him quickly to see his reaction, laughing I added "I don't know many people who've built their own cars" he chuckled and started the engine.

"So where are we going?" I finally managed to find a decent song on the radio and settled back in my seat.  
"I'm going to show you around forks, you can't have forgotten that already Angel."

I narrowed my eyes "No, of course I didn't. I just thought we'd be going somewhere other than just driving around" I felt like everything I was saying he was finding a way to fire sarcastic comments at me so I decide to just sit and be quiet. He must have noticed because he reached over and squeezed my leg gently.  
"Relax, im not going to kidnap you, just show you around."

I gave him my best 'whatever' face and carried on silently looking out the window.

I found that Forks really was a nice place, we drove in a comfortable silence all around the little town. We drove past a sign that said 'La Push' I looked at Jacob questioningly. "This is where I live." he said casually.

I felt myself frown a little "You don't live in Forks?"

"No, this is the Quileute Reservation and this is where I live, and have lived for the last-" he stopped, looked at me quickly then back to the road – "for the last twenty three years" It took a moment for it to sink in, then I realised why he paused before telling me his age. He was scared id care how old he was.  
I quirked my eyebrow at him choosing to ignore the age difference "It looks like a nice place to grow up"  
"Yea it was" grinning he added "It's a nice place to live _once _you're grown up too" we both laughed.

We drove past a beach – that was a nice view, but not as nice as the view of the man sitting next to me.

Before I knew it we were pulling up outside a little red house with white window frames. It was so cute, for some reason I could imagine a little miniature Jacob running around playing in the garden.

"This is my place" the engine was cut off pulling out of my day dream. _His place? _Fast mover.

Then the rain started. _Great!__  
_

"Come on, we'll have to run for it!" he pushed my shoulder playfully, the touch of his skin still echoing on my own as I shoved open the car door shutting it behind me, running towards the house after Jacob. We were on his front porch in no time flat.

"You're fast" he winked.  
"Thanks" I beamed "im a Gold Medallist!" he laughed and opened the front door, holding it open for me. "So, you live here with your mother and father?" I asked as I looked around the small living room.

"No just my father" He put his hand on the small of my back giving me another shock and pushed me towards the kitchen. I didn't know what to say to that, but like always something came out anyway  
"Where's your mother?" I blurted before I could even run through the consequences of asking something like that.

"She died when I was small" I looked at him carefully to see if id upset him  
"That's terrible" I didn't say 'im sorry' because it annoys me when people say that. What have they got to be sorry about? And usually they're not sorry about your situation; they're just sorry they got caught up in an awkward conversation.

"Yes well, it was a long time ago, don't worry about it Angel"

I stood next to the table in his kitchen and watched him fiddle with the kettle, he stuck the kettle onto boil and pulled out two mugs, he turned to face me. After studying me for a short moment his dark brows furrowed.

"Kate…" his eyes had a sudden far off look in them as he came and stood in front of me, he reached out and touched the side of my neck with his big hand gently running his thumb against my skin. It took my breath away, between him touching me and looking into his eyes all at the same time my knees went week. He suddenly seemed to realise what he was doing, and pulled his hand away. The look in his eyes turned to something I'd never seen before, I think this was Jacob being serious.  
"You know what I am, don't you?" he asked.

I could only nod. Id dealt with so much crazy in the past two days; why not add a little more in?

"I want you to know everything, that's why I brought you here, so we could talk."  
"That's fine, I'd like to know" Smiling contently he turned back to the kitchen counter.

I wandered out of the kitchen, back the way we came and out onto the porch. I couldn't help but watch the rain; it was a different kind of rain to back home it was the kind where you could actually use an umbrella. It was just raining, without the wind.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob had suddenly appeared at my side; the tea clearly long forgotten.  
"I'm Just watching the rain, that's all" I sat down on the steps to the porch still sheltered from the rain. Jacob sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder snuggling me into his side.

"Are you cold?"  
"No im fine" he was warm enough to keep both of warm. I decided that was enough small talk and we needed to get on with it. "So... You're a werewolf then?" I asked looking up at him

"last time I checked, yea – well maybe not exactly"

I raised my eyebrows "What do you mean?"

He laughed a little. "I'm not the kind of werewolf you're probably thinking about. I'm a shape shifter, my ancestors were Spirit Walkers and then one of them took on the body of a wolf. It stuck I guess. So im not controlled by the moon or anything encase you're wondering and I _certainly_ wouldn't go all crazy and attack you when im in wolf form" he gave me a playful look "We just attack vampires."

He could see I was confused.

"Angel, don't look so worried. We don't attack the Cullen's because they don't kill humans they used to not be able to come on our land or anything like that, or we would attack" he looked away from me and scuffed his boot on the decking "But things changed. Now I guess we're sort of friends"

I looked at him frowning a little. "What changed?"

He swallowed hard, and continued. "You know im friend's with Bella right? Well I was friends with her before she got turned. We went through a lot together and I wanted to be more than friends with her, but she just didn't feel the same. She stayed with Edward. So I just had to suck it up and deal. And then Seth imp-" he corrected himself quickly "got with her daughter. He's my pack brother so we have to deal with it and I'd rather be Bella's friend than nothing at all"

I didn't really know what to say to him at this point, I just sat there in silence trying to focus on the rain. He loved Bella? Why did that bother me so much? Why _should_ I even be bothered? I couldn't find the answer to these questions, but I just knew that it did.

Sometime during his confession id un-snuggled myself from underneath his arm

"Hey-" Jacob touched my arm gently but still startling me, his hands were amazing: big strong and warm. They made me feel safe "-Why do you keep looking like that?"  
"What do you mean?"  
He gestured to me, looking down I found that my arms were wrapped around myself "You just look sad" he tilted my face towards his, looking me straight in the eye he added "I don't feel like that about Bella any more you know. I haven't for a long time"

Finding his eyes too intense I turned my face away "It's not about that" I lied. "It's just-" I sighed, sighing out two days' worth of crazy "-it's just a lot to take in that's all, y'know?" Maybe it wasn't just about him and Bella after all.

Jacob put his arm back around me snuggling me into his side once again, burying my face in his chest I felt him whisper in my ear

"Yes Angel, I do"


	14. Death at a funeral

"So, how long have you been in care?" Jacob asked.

We'd spent hours talking about him and everything in general, the rain had started to get worse so we had to move in off the porch and now apparently it was my turn to get the Spanish Inquisition.

We were back in the kitchen attempting to make tea for the second time. I grinned as I watched Jacob, this would be interesting.

Trying to avoid the question just asked, I gestured to the kettle "Mines black with 2 sugars" I stood next to him leaning on the counter.  
He looked at me his eyes dangerously intense "Come on, you can tell me. I know it can't be easy for you. But please?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, he just wasn't giving up.  
"Seventeen years too long" I tore my eyes away from his, looking down at the mug in my hands pretending to be interested in it  
"It must have been hard for you?" he sounded nervous in asking, like he wanted to push for information but he didn't want to push too hard at the same time.  
I decided to give him the honest answer "You learn not to care, Jake."

I looked up at him as he started to analyse me  
"Don't give me that, I can tell by your face it's upsetting for you." He moved, standing in front of me. He pinned me up against the counter, as he reached above my head getting out the sugar. The heat from his body was intense locking eyes with him I felt mine widen in surprise that he could call my bluff so easily. After a few beats I realised what I was doing and looked away.  
"Yea, I guess it was hard" I mumbled. He unpinned me returning back to my side.

We spent ages talking, squashed on his little sofa together. Well I did most of the talking he asked thousands of questions about me and my past, and surprisingly the tea was actually really nice!

Jacob asked everything from where I first lived to how many peopled id lived wit. He asked how long id been friends with Emily and about why I was always in trouble, although he didn't judge like so many other people would have when I told him about the amount of times id been in trouble with the Police. He also had no comment about the fact that id been on tag not two days ago. He even asked me about my past boyfriends! I couldn't believe it, I thought it was a bit personal but I answered him anyway. _'Yes I've had a couple. Nothing serious though.'_

He started to shake when I mentioned some of their names and told him some stories of breakups and things, it scared me a little bit but I think he could tell because he stopped instantly and apologised.

When I finally managed to get a break from talking non-stop I realised it was dark out, I couldn't believe how much time had passed! The time I'd spent with him had just completely flown by  
"Do you fancy coming back to mine or something?" I asked nervously. The thought of being away from him unsettled me for some strange reason, but it was the best and only thing I could come up with that would allow me to keep him for longer.  
"I'd love to Angel" he smiled warmly at me before his face took on a sad expression "but I have pack duties tonight"  
I pouted a little "Oh, okay" we were really close together on the tiny sofa, I just wanted him to lean in a little bit more so I could kiss his beautiful lips.

But he didn't.

"Come on, ill drive you home" Grabbing my hand pulling me up off the sofa, I don't think I will ever get used to the way his skin feels against mine. Jacob didn't let my hand go as he reached for his car keys on the side, before we went through the front door. So I thought I'd push my luck and lace my fingers through his. He still didn't let go.

He didn't let go as we ran to his car either... well he did let go of my hand so I could get in the car -obviously. Given half the chance I would have held his hand all the way home, but he had to change gears, so it was pointless. He kept looking at me all the time though, making me blush… much to my disdain.

The ride was over all too soon, and we were back outside the house. I looked at the grand building with sad eyes knowing that he'd have to leave me soon. Jake looked at me with a sympathetic look "Come on" getting out of the car I joined him, he took my hand again fingers laced and walked me to the door.

"I really wish I didn't have to patrol tonight-" he sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair in defeat "But I have to pull my weight. Ill call you tomorrow and we can maybe arrange to meet up tomorrow night?" He looked so hopeful that I'd say yes, with his cute puppy dog eyes.  
"Yeah" I smiled "that would be great"  
"Good, I've had an amazing day today Kate" his eyes turned thoughtful and he added "More amazing than you can imagine. Thank you" He touched my cheek gently.  
"Yeah I had a great time too"

Jake suddenly leaned in and kissed my cheek, his hot lips felt amazing against my cool skin. Sighing again he turned and ran back to his car shouting over his shoulder.  
"Speak to you tomorrow!"

Then he was gone, okay he it wasn't that quick but it sure as hell felt like. I watched with his tail lights fade as he wound his way down the long drive, disgruntled at the sudden feeling of loss that had overcome me.

Back inside I followed the voices up to the living room. I came up the top of the stairs to find: Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Ness and Emily all sitting on the sofas in the living room with a load of DVD's spread out on the coffee table. I noticed that here was no Seth though.

"Kate! Come on we're going to watch a movie!" Ness sounded so excited about this I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Alright" I walked over to them all, and plopped myself down next to Emily. Looking at Nessie I asked "No Seth tonight?"  
"No" she frowned a little "he's got pack duties tonight" Nodding I remembered he was part of the pack too.

We ended up watching 'Death At A Funeral' – you know the one with Chris Rock. It was really good, we all had a great laugh stuffing in all kinds of sweets and junk food, well only me Emily and Ness stuffed in the junk food but everyone else had a just as much fun.

Emmett made me laugh the entire time so much my sides eventually started to hurt.

And just like that, I felt like I really was family.

* * *

Again id like to thank everyone who is reviewing & adding this story to their alerts and favourites, i read every single review & every notification email. So thank you guys, they make me happy! Please feel free to leave a comment & share this with your friends and family :)


End file.
